1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-fuel lantern and more particularly pertains to an improvement in the configuration of a lantern to increase efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid fuel lanterns is known in the prior art. More specifically, liquid fuel lanterns previously devised and utilized for the purpose of utilizing liquid fuels to provide light and heat are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe a multi-fuel lantern that is of a configuration which is more efficient.
In this respect, the multi-fuel lantern, according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose manufacturing a lantern which is more efficient, both in manufacture and in use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved multi-fuel lantern which is more efficient. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.